New Love
by toxicsage
Summary: Taylor Austin meets her favorite WWE Superstar Randy Orton sparks fly between them both, but will it work  bad summary i know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late summer when we met August to be certain, Some friends and I bought tickets to see the WWE live in Boston Mass, front row, I was excited really I was going to my first live show with my best friends Kim and Jessica, Who am I you ask well I'll tell you. My name is Taylor Austin number one fan of Randy Orton.

"Taylor are you ready yet" Kim yelled. "Yeah one second I'm coming" I replied. Walking down stairs into the living room where the girls where waiting to go we had a good hour drive to Boston. "Okay lets go" I said. We all piled into Jess's car and headed on our road trip, each one of us excited. Jessica loved John Cena, Kim loved Edge, and for me Randy Orton he would steal my breath away every time I watched him in the ring. As we drove we listen to music and sang long you know doing what girls do.

Arriving at the arena getting a good parking spot was strange since we arrived just before the show started mind you it was sold out, We got out and headed to the building. "Kim you got the tickets?" I asked Kim pulls them out from her pocket "Got them" she answered Jess was looking around before stopping dead. *thud* "Damn it Jess" I said "why you stop?" I asked, She pointed to the back entrance "Randy Orton" She mutter, So I looked over and there he was, tall dark and handsome even hotter in person my heart stopped. "Oh my gosh girls he's gorgeous" I managed to say Kim and Jess nodded in agreement. He looked our way waving to us with a sweet smile. "I wonder if we can get his autograph?" Kim said. "Lets go see" Jess replied. So we walked over getting closer and he moves closer to us. Getting to the gate he smiled. "Hello ladies" he said, "Hello we all said" "Would it be to much to ask for you're autograph Mr. Orton?" I asked. "Of course not darling" he answered, "What are you're names" Kim answered first. "I'm Kimmy" So he signed her shirt. Jess replied "I'm Jessica" and Randy signed her shirt then he looked at me I smiled "I'm Taylor" I answer He smiled signed my shirt "To Taylor with love Randy Orton. "Nice name" he said to me pleasure to meet you ladies. We nodded as he excused himself and went into the build. We soon followed into the front entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we made our way inside the building we stopped at the vendor buying our favorite t-shirts then making our away down grabbing a few snacks and drinks. Finally making our way to our seats Kim took hers then Jess followed by me, I had a perfect view of the entrance a smile came to my face thinking back to our meeting with Randy Orton. "Excited girls?" Jess asked Both Kim and I answer "of course".

Raw went live right now cue matches where going on, The group called "The Nexus" were in the ring talking honestly none of us paid attention, then his music hit I looked up to the ramp entrance and there he was Randy Orton standing at the top of it mic in hand, Oh how I loved to hear him speak his words pierced through you same with his blue eyes. Randy finished his statement when the unknown GM made a match Wade Barrett takes on Randy Orton.

As the night continue we were having a blast, then finally it was time for Randy's match, he made his way down the ramp looking so good getting in the ring doing his pose, Kim, Jess and myself took tons of photos, the match was underway, Jess was staring at John Cena he was sitting commentary long with Chris Jericho, Edge, and Sheamus what a view of them all. I course kept my eyes on Randy one point in the match a former Nexus member came out and distracted Wade giving Randy the opportunity to RKO and cover Wade picking up the win. The crowd cheer with excitement, Randy won and man he looked great doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the show we decided to grab something to eat at a local diner we talked about the night how much fun we had "Did you guys see Randy take out everyone but Cena after the match" Kim said Jess and myself laughed "Hell yeah we did" I answered, we giggled and talked more not pay attention to anything around us when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking back seeing a tall figure when a smile came to my face realizing it was Randy.

"Hello ladies" he said "Hello" we all said "May I join you gals?" He asked very nicely "Sure please do" Kim answered, Randy took a seat next to me course by now I'm blushing just then Jess froze we all looked to the door when John Cena walked in. Randy waved him over inviting him to join us too "John I'd like you to meet Kim, Jess and Taylor" Randy said John smiles shaking all of our hands "Hi girls nice to meet you" He replied, "like wise Kim and myself answered" Jess just smile. "For give my friend she's got a little crush" Kim stated the look on Jess's face was priceless. "No problem it's kind of cute" John said.

We all continued talking for another hour when I realized how late it was. "Excuse me guys, it's getting late we got a drive ahead of us" I said Jess and Kim agree, Randy and John paid the bill and walked us to car, we exchanged words and hugs when Randy pulled me aside. "Taylor, I know we just met but can I have you're number?" Randy asked. Smiling "Umm sure here let me get a piece of paper and write it down" I replied. After doing so Randy to gave me his number, we hugged and said our goodbyes.

Getting into the car with Kim and Jess they both looked at me and giggled. "Oh what" I questioned "Nothing" the girls said. Driving home Jess feel asleep so did Kim I decided to drive, all the way I thought nothing of Randy and his arms around me thinking to myself, "He'll never call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally arriving home around 3 am waking the girls was not easy. "Hey you two where home wake up" I stated, Kim stirred first then Jess, we made our way inside Kim crashed on the couch why I'm not sure Jess went to the spare room I have set up and I walked off into my room settling down into bed falling asleep quickly that night I dreamt of him all I can remember of Randy Orton was his strength his smell the way he looked into my eyes.

When morning came Kim and Jess where making breakfast coming down stairs walking into the kitchen "Morning ladies" I said "Morning lazy bones" Kim called out, Jess laughed, "oh you're phone when off" She said, Looking at Jess and grabbing my phone, Unknown it read. "I'll be back going to see who this us" I claimed. Going outdoors redialing the number. "Hello" the voice said, "Umm hello I got a call from this number was wondering who this is" I questioned. "This is Randy Orton" The voice said "Who is this?" He asked I couldn't believe what I just heard are you kidding me was it really him I thought, This is "Taylor Austin" I answered. "Taylor Austin from last night with Kimmy and Jess" Randy said. Oh my god it is him "Oh umm yes it is" I said "wow you called I'm shocked" I kept saying

After about 20 minutes of talking I merged back inside Jess and Kim looked at me, "Ok who was it?" They asked "You're never going to guess" I said with a smile "Randy Orton" Kim stated, nodding yes they both scream, "Oh my god you're kidding me" Jess said. "No I'm not" answering her "We're meeting up next week their in town" Saying with excitement. Kim and Jess where thrilled we talked and decided to go shopping for the "special occasion"

Three more days until Randy Orton and I meet face to face once again, I was so nervous, Kim and Jess did my hair nothing to over bored just a normal look I was a simple girl nothing to fancy country girl to narrow it down, Maybe that's why Randy took interest in me. 2 days closer and my mind would not stop racing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day finally came Randy Orton makes his way to Manchester, New Hampshire my home state, Kim and Jess where around some where they basically lived at my house, I didn't mind really their all I have to family. They did everything for me I couldn't be more grateful. While I was getting ready Kim and Jess came in "Hey girl you ready" They asked "Turning around facing both girls" I am very ready smiling grabbing my over coat and walking down stairs.

Kim and Jess saw me off as I got into the car the night was going to be long first go to the show see him perform them from there well Randy didn't tell me that part said it was a surprise. I arrived just as the show started making my way in when a security guard stopped me. "Excuse me I have a ticket" I claimed "The guard looked at me" Are you Miss. Taylor Austin "He questioned" Last I check I was "Why" questioning him "Come with me please. I followed the guard to the backstage area when we stopped I peek over his shoulder when I did so I saw Randy wait "Excuse me Mr. Orton" the guard said, he looked up and smile "You found her I'm guessing" Randy said "The guard nodded and moved out of the" Coming into view smiling approaching Randy "Hello again" I said, he smiles "Hello darling so good to see you" He answered, He took my hand and walked down the halls, "So I figured after the show we grab a bite and maybe take a stroll down the strip" Randy said, "Smiling to myself looking in his direction" I would like that replying.

Getting a ring side seat again watching the action was great John recognized me right of the bat and and winked to me, I giggled smiling to John, I enjoyed watching him in the ring too, not long after his match Randy was up next my stomach flipped and flopped I was so nervous and I wasn't sure why, watching him in the ring was memorizing in it's self, after Randy's match he sent for me, once again I was taking back stage but this time to Randy's locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once we where back in Randy's locker room he told me to relax while he showered and got ready. Didn't take along really before I knew it Randy came from the shower room all dressed looking amazing. "Ready" he asked. Smiling I looked at him "Born ready" I replied. I help Randy with his bags walking out of the arena where few fans waited, he pointed me in the direction of his rental "I'll be right there Taylor" he comment "just going to sign a few autographs" "Okay no problem" I replied walking away getting a few looks from the fans, getting to his car setting down Randy's bags and waited patiently. After a few minutes of waiting Randy merged from the crowd smiling making his way to me unlocking the doors. "Sorry about that" he said "Hey it's ok completely understandable" I replied.

After making our way out of the parking lot down the road a bit I picked out the restaurant "Margaritas" Randy parked and we both got out, stepping on the side walk as Randy came around and took my hand. "I love this place" he said "it's on of my favorite" Smiling "Great, they have awesome food here it's the best one around" Answering him. We made our way inside and soon seat, a quiet area away from the people munching on chip and salsa getting lost in conversation.

"So tell me" Randy started out "How did you mange to get into wrestling?" Looking in Randy's direction "Well I started watching it when I was 11 my mom's friend was watching it one night, I snuck out of bed and watched it too" Answering with a giggle. "After that I was hooked" Randy looked to me and smile "You're nothing like the other girls" he began "You're different laid back and mellow". I kind of chuckled "You're not the only one to say that" I replied " I don't feel the need to be fake, be something I'm not" "I think it's great Taylor" Randy said "I like you you've shown me that there are girls out there who can act normal around a superstar" Randy comment. Smiling "Of course some are not all bad" I replied.

We continued talking over our meal once finished Randy paid the bill and we headed out walking down the bored walk of town. Walking hand and hand it was a warm night I pointed out a few bars and clubs, Randy all though had no interest in going, we came to a park and sat on the bench. "This is beautiful" Randy said, "It's a nice little area" I answered" I don't come to the city much I live more into the country. Randy turned slightly to face me "A country girl" He question, "you get better and better each time you talk" I blushed some facing him "Thank you" I said smiling, he looked at me for what seemed like forever I melted into his icy blue eyes just then I felt his hand on my face reacting to his touch I put mine on top of his trying to figure out what was next, my question was soon answered when his lips touched mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning well rested sitting up in bed thinking bout Randy our first kiss and the drive home, we talked about all different things, you would think it would be quiet after the kiss and all but it was nothing like that. Kim and Jess ran into my bedroom. "Spill" they both said, laughing I looked at both girl "nothing to tell" I replied "it was a nice normal night watched the show went to dinner then a walk down the strip" "Awww" Taylor is in love" Jess teased, "I am not" I said playfully slapping her.

We all went down stairs and made breakfast when a knock came to the door, "Oh Kim, can you please get that" I asked, she smiled "Of course" I heard her say oh my god and hello please come in turning to Jess "who is she talking to?" I questioned, "you're guess is as good as mine" Jess answered. Kim and the mystery walked in both mine and Jess's jaw dropped, "Randy" I said he smiled "Morning beautiful" he said "Morning, what are you doing here" I questioned "I wanted to surprise you girls," Randy replied.

That morning the 4 of us talked over breakfast nothing specific really random topics laughing at one another making jokes. "Oh I hope you girl don't mind I asked two friends to meet me here" Randy stated, We all looked at him "Who" Kim asked "you're going to have to wait" Randy said with a chuckle "Wonderful" we all said. About and hour later a knock came to the door, "I got it" Jess called out she soon return with a huge smile on her face in toe was John Cena and Edge.

We all gathered in the back yard, "I can't believe you got John and Edge to come here" I said sitting next to Randy, he smiles "They couldn't stop talking about you're friends so I figured why not get together one more time before we leave tomorrow" Randy replied "I think it's great I'm glad you're here" I said Randy and I watched Kim, Jess John, and Edge hit it off they talked laughed and playfully slapped one another, Randy reached out and grabbed my hand, "Come on" He said, getting up and followed him holding on to Randy's hand tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I followed Randy into the house and into the living room we sat down on the couch he turned and faced me I just smiled couldn't help but get lost in him. "Taylor" He said, coming back out of my day dream "Yes" answering him, Randy smiled grabbing my hands pulling me closer he locked his eyes on me, his stare sent chills down my spine gazing back into his eyes something made me do the unthinkable, I felt my lips touch his he didn't stop nor pull away instead he intensified the kiss wrapping his arms around me one swift move picking me up sitting my body down into his lap.

We continued our make-out session Randy's hand slipped and slide all over my body find their way to the front of my blouse while kissing me he started to undo it I dropped my hands down allowing him to slide it off my shoulder keeping the fabric locked into his hand Randy stood up I wrapped my legs around his waist, we made our way up to the bedroom. When we entered the room Randy moved slow walking towards the bed laying me down moving from my lips down my chest his hands undoing the shorts I was wearing taking them off gently. Randy moved like a cat he was smooth gentle he knew how to touch a woman.

Randy moved back up towards me his lips almost touching mine, he sits up some removing his shirt, reacting I leaning up to help him softly kissing his chest bring my hands down to roam his body hearing him softly moan to my touch I continue down undoing his jeans gliding them off his hips, feeling Randy's hand on my pulling them down and off, laying back down on the bed with Randy on top we meet our lips half way kissing with a passion he continues to message down my body in between my legs, gasping out feeling the pleasure from one move I moaned into his lips he slightly quicken the pace before sliding himself into me holding still briefly, then beginning a slow rhythm.

We made love to one another for the first time, I never felt so live in my life, Randy was a great lover gentle to the touch after we both reached our breaking point we snuggled up to one another not saying a word fearing it would ruin the moment. Randy played with my hair, I trailed my finger tips down his chest. A perfect afternoon well spent in the arms of the one I was falling for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that afternoon when Randy and myself came back down stairs Kim, Jess, John and Edge where still outside only this time they where jumping on the trampoline we both laughed four grown adults acting like kids. "Hey look who finally decided to join us", Kim said the other turned and laughed. "Nice quiet time alone you two?" John asked Randy nodded "like it's any of you're business but yes" I walked over to Kim and Jess jumping on the tramp smiling, "Oooo someone is really in love* Jess said I laughed *Yeah you could said that* looking back to Randy seeing him smile to me John and Edge got off the trampoline and I climbed on the three of us started to jump laughing while the guys watched.

About two hours later the six of us where in side making dinner, Edge was in charge of salad, John making potatoes, Randy and I where grilling steaks, Kim and Jess made fresh vegetables one last good home meal for the guys before they left for their next destination was it break my heart knowing Randy was leaving in the morning, yeah it did I really liked him and the moment we shared was more then just lust it was love. Looking at him while he was grilling a soft smile came to my face, he was perfect he was the one I been wanting for so long, "Taylor…Taylor" Randy said snapping out of my thoughts. "huh…oh sorry" I answer got lost for a moment, "It's okay" Randy replied "do we have a plate for the steak" "Umm no but I will go get one" answering him going back into the house grabbing a plate seeing the girls really enjoying their time with the guys. Returning handing off the plate to Randy he placed the steaks upon it then entering back into the house.

We gathered for dinner everyone was having a good time more like a great time. So many different conversation where going on at once we all got confused. Randy sat back after he finished his meal. "Well ladies that was amazing" He said "I'm full" John nodded in agree "It was very very good" Edge was still eating when he looked up and nodded "Yes very good" We all just laugh, "I'm glad you guys all enjoyed it" Kim said "it's been a pleasure having you guys here" Jess continued, "Mmm like wise" I replied "You guys are always welcome here when you're in town" The guys smiled and said thank you "You girls go relax and we'll clean up" John said, "Are you sure" Kim questioned "Yes of course" Edge answered. We did so relaxing on the couch the three of us talked back and forth. "This has been the best weekend ever" Jess said, Kim and I answered with agreement, "It's been really fun" I stated. "Oh we're sure it has" Kim and Jess both said. We all laughed.

The night went on the guys later joined into our conversation when Kim looked at the clock "Oh my god, guys it's 2am" She said We all turned to the clock, "Well guess we should head off to bed" Jess stated "Good Idea" I replied "You guys can crashes anywhere" John smiled getting to his feet grabbing Jess's hand "Got my place to sleep" We laughed Edge stood and so did Kim they both grabbing each other's hand "So do we" Randy and I laughed when Randy stood and swooped me into his arms "And I got mine" He said. Thinking to myself "Could this get any better" Soon we all where cozy in our bed like nothing I think we all fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morning soon came Randy and the guys where already up getting ready to head off, I awoke to Jess and John laughing outside my door, Getting up grabbing a sweat shirt tossing it on walking out not realizing I had massive bed head. John and Jess turned to me when I walked out and burst into laugher. "Nice hair" Jess said, giving a cocky smile "Thanks" I replied walking past them and down stairs I saw Randy getting the last of his clothes packed into his suite case. "Morning" I said Randy turned around and lightly giggled "Morning babe" He said as he walked over to me grabbing my body into his then kisses my lips, Course I melted into his lip. Smiling when we broke. "Well that was the best good morning I have ever had" I said, Randy smiles "Same here"

After breakfast Kim Jess and myself took the guys bags out to the Randy's rental they soon followed John took Jess aside and gave her a hug and kiss, Edge did the same to Kim, Then Randy turned to me and smiled taking my hands "This was the best weekend ever Taylor" He said nodding I looked to up to him and smiled "Wish it didn't have to end" I answered. "I promise you will see me again" he stated "I know Randy" truly was all I could say, he smiled and bent down softly kissed my lips "I love you Taylor Austin" He said "I love you Randy Orton" I said back.

About three hours later the girls and I where resting on the couch getting ready for Monday to come around so we can see our guys. Sighing Kim looked to me "Are you okay Ty" she questioned "Yeah I'm fine" I replied "just thinking" "About Randy" Jess added laughing "Yeah" I said. "Aww our little girl is in love" they both said "Oh shut up" you two. We laughed and talked about the weekend Jess was glowing I could see it in her eyes, Her and John had a moment taking a look to Kim she was content with her time spent with Edge. My mind wondered to Randy ever now and then the way he touched me or kissed me was heart stopping I missed him already.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monday night rolled around like nothing, Myself and the girls where out all day shopping when we got home RAW was about to go on the air we gathered by the TV when I felt my phone vibrate taking it out of my pocket and looking a text message from Randy reading "Taylor, just wanted to say hi and I miss you hope you and the girls are well enjoy RAW and will see you soon, Love Randy" a smile to came to my face but a puzzled look too, I question myself "See you soon" what did he mean not letting it bother me to much I focused my attention back to the TV. RAW was hot tonight John looked great, we learned Edge was traded to Smackdown Kim was a bit upset but all the more reason to watch it. Randy soon appeared ready for his match he was facing Justin Gabriel only this time no outside interference was allowed.

Randy's match was heavy a good one to say the least in the end Randy won leaving Justin in the ring motionless after an RKO we cheered of course just seeing Randy do what he loved always made me smile. After RAW we decide to hit the hay, "Goodnight" Kim said, "Night" Jess and I said. I went to my room and snuggled down laying looking to the ceiling my mind thought of Randy's text still trying to figure out what he meant by see you soon, oh well I thought and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came Jess was the first up then me Kim was a lazy bones decided to sleep in, coming into the kitchen Jess had a pot of coffee on and some breakfast going, never went hungry in my home with these girls around, making a cup for myself then heading out side to take in the fresh air laying back in the chair admiring the sun raise when Jess joined me. *Hey lazy* She said, shaking my head and laughing *Hey* I replied *What's on the menu for today* She asked * Hmm not sure* Replying *we'll think of something* Kim soon came outside with her coffee and sitting down next to me, *Morning" Jess and I said *Morning* Kim replied we sat in silence for a few enjoying the morning, Coming to a stand I went back inside and up to my bathroom to take a long hot shower when I emerge I found an envelope on my bed so course I opened it and found a plane ticket to St. Louis MI behind it was a note. *Dear Taylor, please except this ticket and fly out to my home town I really want to see you if you show I'll see you when you land, if you don't then I hope we can remain friends. Love Randy" Shocked I ran to Kim and Jess "Oh my god you guys have to see this handing them the letter and ticket" Jess froze, *he wants you to visit him girl that's awesome* Kim smiles *You're going right, please tell me you're going* she questioned, *Yeah I'm going course I'm going* I replied we all screamed taking off back to the bedroom my flight left in three hours Jess and Kim helped me pack up I got dressed did my hair nothing fancy though not my style.

Kim drove me to the airport, Jess had something to do with her parents but saw me off at home, when we got to the airport Kim grabbed my bags and we walked inside, *Call me when you land* Kim said *I want to make sure you get in safe* smiling *I will don't worry* I said, checking in making our way to the gate I hugged Kim and said good bye *See you in a week* I said *I'll be waiting and don't forget to call me* Kim answered. We parted ways getting into my gate waiting for my flight to be called I sat thinking I can't believe I'm going to see Randy in his home town a smile came to my face when I heard my flight called getting up making my way down the ramp into the plane finding my seat, in about 4 hours I was going to be in the arm of my man.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finally I landed in St. Louis waiting to be allowed off the plane my stomach was in knots excited to see Randy I thought how would I find him then it hit me look for a crowd of fans and you'll find him. Laughing when they said it was clear to off load making my way aisle and up the ramp looking for the baggage claim when right in view there he was Randy smiling from ear to ear, I stopped for a moment like love at first sight continuing in his direction when I got closer he moved picking me up into his arms and spun me around *God I missed you* He said *wrapping my arms and legs around Randy I smiled* I missed you too so much , When Randy set be back down on my feet I felt his lips touch mine so soft I didn't want it to end kissing him back felt like our first kiss all over again.

We got my bags and soon headed to his home the ride home was meet with hand holding and talking, *How was you're fight?* Randy asked, *Great, smooth sailing* I answered *just glad to be on the ground* Randy laughed *Not much for flying I take it* shaking my head *No not really* I answered. We arrived at his place an hour later when he pulled into the drive I felt myself gasps looking around my place was no where near as nice, Randy parked and got out soon letting me out *Wow, what a place you got here* I said *Thank you* Randy replied *not here often but it works* Randy lead me inside told me to make myself at home while he brought my bags in, looking around I was in aw his place was huge, I guess it does pay to be a professional wrestler.

Later that night Randy order take out we sat by the fire place eating dinner sipping on wine. Randy watched me closely every time I caught him looking at me my heart stopped nothing was said between us just a moment of admiring each other company, after dinner Randy cleaned up not worrying about the dishes he return to me with a blanket snaking himself behind my back his legs on each side of my body he took my shoulder laying me back into his chest, resting back my head laid down on his shoulder the blanket draped over us I felt his arms wrap around my waist gazing into the fire I felt right at home. *I love you Taylor* Randy managed to say, My head tilted back smiling * I love you too Randy* replying, his face bent down close to mine when our lips met into a passionate kiss by then my body was turned around facing him making the kiss much more intense his arms pulled me closer once my legs wrapped around his waist he stopped the kiss.

Randy looked at me and smile his hands rubbing up and down my back before snaking under the shirt I was wearing never leaving eye contact my hands lifted up over my head allowing Randy to remove it once he did they came back down resting on his shoulders he replaced his hands on my back leaning my body back as he started kissing my chest softly moaning to his touch I found my hands under his shirt wanting it so badly off lifting it up he let me remove it tossing it aside, Randy sat back up his hands taking my bra straps and slid them off my shoulder before he bent back down and kisses them, unclipping my bra from behind Randy also tossed it aside when he laid me back on the floor and climbing on top his lips roamed up and down my bare chest all awhile his hands worked on the pants hugging my hips once they where lose he slide down pulling them off picking up my head to watching his every moment, Randy was gentle whenever he moved his hands slide up my thighs giving me chills. When he made his way back up to my lips my hand went south rapidly undoing his pants, Randy gets on his knees taking off them off along with his boxers laying back down on top his lips kissing my neck feeling a please sensation between my legs a slow rhythm begins making me lightly moan, before long I felt Randy enter inside my passion both his elbows bent beside my head he works in and out with ease before quickening the pace our bodies interlocked with one another our lips meeting in passionate kisses breathing heavy with moans filling the air, a sensual feeling felt between us both making the moment even more special unmistakable when we both found our release at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After the night of love and passion I awoke the same place we made love at near the fire place, sitting up with the blanket wrapped around my body noticing Randy was already awake and making breakfast, gathering my clothes from the night before and putting them on making way towards the kitchen "Good morning beautiful" Randy said smiling, "Morning gorgeous" I replied "How'd you sleep?" Randy asked, "Great like a baby" I replied smiling, "Good I have made a full out buffet of food hope you're hungry" He said coming to me taking his arms and wrapping me up "Mmm, I am very hungry someone worked an appetite last night" I said smiling "Get use to it baby I love making you happy" Randy answered, "Yeah well I love making you happy too" Answering Randy with a kiss.

Finishing breakfast Randy and I took showers and headed out for a day on the town he showed me around his old stomping grounds then taking me to the arena for a special addition of Smackdown, Getting out we headed inside hand in hand. We seen John in the distance getting closer John turned around and approached us. "Hey guys" He said Randy and I smiled replying "Hey John" giving John a hug and a kiss on his cheek Randy gave him a hand shake, We continued our walked down the hallways running into Edge he too walked with us only think missing was Kim and Jess, which reminded me I forgot to call Kim.

Excusing myself from the group I rushed to a quiet place dialing Kim's number thinking I'm so dead "Hello" Kim answered "Okay don't kill me I'm so sorry I forgot to call" I replied "God damn it girl when you get home you're dead, Jess and I have been so nervous something happen" she said "I know I'm sorry Randy and I got caught up in one another but I'm safe I'm here with John and Edge too and yes I will tell them you girls said hi" I could hear Kim laughing "Just be safe and we'll see you soon" with that we hung up and I made my way back to Randy and the guys.

The day flew by and before long show time a guard took me to my seat front row again I was really liking this royal treatment, as the show got hot and heavy John came out followed by Randy they where in a triple threat match facing Kane, not liking their odds I still cheered my head off at the end it was John who ended up winning, I was kind of shocked but happy, Randy and Kane left the ring while John celebrated smiling John looked to my and I gave him the thumbs up couldn't let the fan know I was a real close friend to him so I kept it on the down low.

After the show Randy, John, Edge, and I went out for dinner at a local diner actually Randy's favorite restaurant once we finished we all went our separate ways, Randy and I went back to his home once there we went headed to the bed room climbing down into bed and watched some tv. "Did you have a nice night" Randy asked me, "I had a wonderful night" Answering him "Good, I'm so glad you came out, was worried you wouldn't" Looking to Randy with a soft smile "Randy when you sent me the plane ticket my heart stopped I finally knew what see you soon meant, I had to come I wanted to come" I replied Randy smiled as he looked down to me "I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you, you're perfect in every way" I didn't say a word all I could do was kiss him with more love then before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The week seemed to fly by before I knew it was time for me to head back to cow country good old New Hampshire I was bumped I really didn't want to leave Randy he was everything to me watching him pack up the car I felt a tear stream down my face looking down trying to compose myself when I felt my chin being lifted, Randy looked into my eyes with a softness "Baby don't be sad it's only for a short time I promise nothing will keep me from you" He said, wiping a tear from my cheek smiling lightly "Randy, I love you with all my heart and I believe you when you say that" I stated "You're my everything my world falling in love with you was not a mistake" Randy kneeled down in front of me and smiled his hand reached into his pocket "Know I now it's only been a short time since we known each other but Taylor I love you more then ever and want to be with you" He pulled out a black box opening it relieved a diamond ring "Taylor Austin will you do me the honors and becoming my wife" Randy asked, Trying to keep tears from falling which was not happening I looked at Randy and smiled "Yes Randy…Yes I will" giving him the answer he was looking for, as Randy slide the ring on my finger he scooped me up in his arms embracing those lips against mine in a kiss not only love but desire.

Three weeks went by and I was home with Kim and Jess they where still buzzing over the fact Randy Orton asked me a small town country girl to marry him, my ring shined ever so brightly every time the light hit it, We made plans for a summer wedding out in St. Louis everyone was to be there all the WWE superstars course Kim and Jess where in the wedding with John and Edge it was demanded by all four of them, Randy called me every day texted me every night, I never got tired of it just made me love him more and more. "Hey Taylor" Kim called peeking my head out from the living room "Yeah" I replied "I find the perfect dress for you" she called "It's off white strapless little beads going down the side and to the train come here and look" she comment, following orders I did so looking at the photo when I got to Kim's side "Wow that's perfect, Kim I love it that's the dress I'll be wearing" replying to her. It was settled my dress was picked and so Jess and Kim went off to find and buy their dresses. Not much longer and I would become Mrs. Taylor Orton.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Summer had finally come the wedding date was a days away by now I was living in St. Louis gave my home to Kim and Jess knowing they would take good care of it, Randy was flying in tonight from being on the road for 3 weeks straight just in time for the wedding, we had over 200 guest coming mostly where the guys and girls from the company, I didn't mind course they were going to be family. I worked around the clock getting everything ready for our big day it was to be held at the house Randy had the room so why not right. When the time came for me to pick Randy up at the air port I was there 45 minutes before his plane landed I was so excited to see him brought back memories of my first trip here and he was the one waiting for me.**

**Finally Randy's plane came in he was coming down the stairs when he spotted me noticing that smile he had melted my heart every time picture perfect you could call it, I rushed over to him wrapping my arms fully around his neck our lips met with a fierce kiss breaking apart smiling "welcome home baby" I said, "Good to be home babe" He replied, we went and gathered his bags from the baggage claim and soon headed off home, "How was the flight" I questioned, "We hit some rough spots, but all in all it was peaceful" Randy answered "Just glad to be home missed my wife" Smiling I looked at Randy "Wife…. How I love that sound" saying with a giggle.**

**Once home Randy and I grabbed his bags bring them upstairs I unpacked for him so he could shower we had dinner reservations at 7 with his family, it was going to be a perfect night I thought, Randy was ready shortly soon I followed leaving the house as planned we got to the restaurant just in time Mr and Mrs. Orton just arrive at the same time, exchanging hellos and hugs we headed inside to our table. "So Taylor you ready for the big day?" Mr. Orton asked smiling *Yes sir I am very much ready* I answered Mrs. Orton praised her son in finding the perfect girl she was a peach Mrs. Orton and myself got along great Randy really enjoyed seeing us together. Randy and his father smiled listening to us girls get lost in conversation. When dinner was finished we sat there for a little while longer going over final plans of the wedding before parting way again hugging and saying our goodbye's. **

**At home Randy was exhausted can't say I blamed him life on the road takes a toll on you're body we climbed into bed and snuggled down not bothering with TV since tomorrow was the big day, we simple fell asleep.**

**Chapter 16**

**Morning once again I awake early getting out of the house before Randy could see me bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day, I was to meet Randy's mom and course Kim and Jess at her house, Driving there with a coffee in hand listing to one of Randy's Pantera CD's "Fat beyond Driven" which was a great album we had the same taste in music. Getting to Mrs. Orton home parking next to Kim's car getting out and heading inside with my dress in tow. "Morning ladies" I said entering the home "Morning wifey" They all said. We laughed when Elaine, Randy's mother came and took my dress hanging it up, "Come on dear, we got to do you're hair" She said leading me over to the chair.**

**Back at Randy's Mr. Orton was fixing his tux making it ready, Randy texted me saying he wouldn't wait to see me, course I texted back joking telling him if he was lucky he'd see me later. Us girls where having to much fun together. Randy knew we where up to now good. Finally my hair was done and just in time to get the dress on Kim and Jess where dressed in light off white dresses their hair done up with pearls and bead they looked amazing. Elaine look stunning herself. I was pleased with how my girls looked.**

**In the limo back to Randy's we opened the bottle of champagne and made a toast to new begins laughing and carrying on with our words before long arriving home I looked out the window and smiled knowing it was time to marry the man of my dreams. Getting out of the limo Kim and Jess fixed my dress I looked over and seen Edge and John make their way to us waving to them as the approached *Hey guys, wow you look awesome* I said. *Thank you* They replied back *Man you look gorgeous* John said I smiled *thank you* Kim and Jess went with John and Edge to where they belong, Mr. Orton came over and gave me a hug he was to give me away since my dad was unable to make it.**

**Standing at the top of the aisle appearing down seeing Randy standing there in his tux, he looked perfect like always, the music started and Kim with Jess made their way down, then it was my turn walking along side Mr. Orton keeping my eyes locked to Randy's he was glowing just as much as me, then I got to the end Randy lifted my vale and smiled *You look amazing* He said, *So do you baby* I replied. Facing the priest he started out with "We are gathered here today" We listen and waited for the vow's to be exchange, Randy went first *Taylor, From the moment I saw you I fell in love with you, my heart skipped a beat when we kissed for the first time, for here on out I plan to shower you with love and passion" I felt a tear roll down my face when it was my turn to say my vow's "Randy, I fell in love with you when you spoke my name for the first time the love in you're eyes melts my heart not a day go by when I can't ask for any thing more. I promise to love you until the end of time" Randy had a tear in his eye when the priest continued with the ring exchanged and the words "I know pronounce you husband and wife, Randy you may kiss you're bride" Randy did so embracing me into his strong hold and kissing my lips ever so passionately.**

**After the wedding course was the reception we gathered still in the back yard people where eating dancing come up to Randy and I congratulating us sending their love and happiness, I felt Randy's arm wrap around my waist leaning back into his chest and smiled "Happy my wife" I hear from Randy, Nodding "I am very happy my husband turning around to kiss his lips softly" We broke when Randy's dad ask for a dance I was more then happy to go out and bust a move with my father-in-law. The night continued into the wee hours of the morning we where having to much fun to stop. Once everyone left Randy and I heading inside he swooped me up and took me to our bedroom telling me to close my eyes when I felt my feet touch the floor I opened them. To my surprise there was red and white rose peddles through out the room candles flickered in the dim light taking my breathe away when I faced Randy with a smile, he came closer to me "I love you Taylor Orton" he said, simply I replied "I love you too Randy Orton" and that night felt like the first time all over again little did we both know it was the begin of a family that story is soon to follow. **


End file.
